Motors commonly utilize rotors and stators, at least one of which typically includes windings consisting of copper wire wound tightly around an iron core. When rotated within a magnetic field or introduced to a rotating magnetic field, the resulting induction motor produces torque. While these iron-cored motors can be very powerful and even relatively efficient, there are limitations. The iron-cored configuration can be heavy when used within a motor designed for use on an aircraft or other vehicle where weight is a significant concern. Additionally, the windings do not allow for efficient packing densities when coils are stacked together. Stacking coils creates larger air gaps that lower the efficiency of the motors due to the decreased amount of coils that can be exposed to a given magnetic flux within a defined area of the stator or rotor containing the winding.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.